


Bad Dog

by tinylizards



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, jake steals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylizards/pseuds/tinylizards
Summary: Finn can't believe his brother used to steal, how did he never notice?(Takes place during the episode: 'Apple Thief'.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bad Dog

"Wait, what?" Finn exclaimed he couldn't even hear Tree Trunks over his thoughts running away from him. 

Jake shrugged. "I didn't know stealing was bad."

Wait.. did that mean.. that bike Jake gifted him when he was younger, was stolen? Finn had taken it with open arms, thanking him kindly. Did Joshua and Margaret know of their son's stealing habit? Regardless of him knowing whether or not it was bad. Every gift Jake had ever got him ran through his head.

Tree Trunks tugged on Finn's arm, pulling him from his daydream. How did Finn never notice Jake stealing things? Like money, bikes, etc? They had always been close. Finn loved Jake and Jermaine. They were the first real family he ever had. That side of Jake was gone, but how much stuff did Jake manage to steal when he was younger? Thousands of dollars worth of stuff? It gave him a sick feeling.

"Hey, I remember that place!" Jake said excitedly. "It's where I used to hide my stolen bikes!"

"Jake?!" Finn glanced down at Jake, feeling the sickness in his stomach come back.

"I didn't know stealing was bad." Jake repeated the same sentence from before, shrugging it off like it was nothing. 

But it was something. Jake went all over Ooo, taking things and giving them to family members and friends like it was his stuff to give away? It didn't matter if he was an 'angsty teenager' or not. He wondered if any of the citizens of the Candy Kingdom remember Jake as a thief. Wouldn't this explain something when he stole those boots in the city where they had met Penny? Finn felt more insane than ever, more insane than worrying about the Lich King coming back.

-

"Jake?" Finn waited for his brother to answer.

"What is it, man?" Jake asked he was curled up in his blankets, his eyes were already closed.

"I know you said you didn't know it was wrong, but why did you used to take things from people?"

He shrugged underneath his covers, moving his body to face Finn. "Don't worry about it, man. That part of my life is over. It was a bad thing I used to do, but, people change and I don't do that stuff anymore BECAUSE it's bad. The hero biz is way better than stealing junk from old ladies."

“Way better, man.” Finn agreed, turning the light off beside his bed. He gave a happy grin to his brother, turning once more in his bed.

“Oh, and Jake?”

“Yeah Finn?”

“I’m glad you like helping people and junk now. I doubt I would’ve made it through any hazardous dungeons without you by my side. And I forgive you for giving me a stolen bike when I was younger, I didn’t know it was stolen when I rode it.”

Jake gave a nod of his head. “Thanks man for forgiving me. I won’t give you any more stolen bikes, or I’ll try not too. I wouldn’t want to go through any dangerous dungeons with anyone except you, Finn.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! It's probably not the best, but if you have any suggestions on how I can improve, please tell me! Thank you for reading.


End file.
